


Still Love Me Tomorrow

by m00n_river



Series: Glee Season 6 - Reaction Fics [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s06e03 Jagged Little Tapestry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, POV Blaine Anderson, Reaction, The Lima Bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_river/pseuds/m00n_river
Summary: Blaine and Kurt meet for coffee to discuss the break up and Blaine moving in with Dave.☆J
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/David Karofsky (mentioned), Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Glee Season 6 - Reaction Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836472
Kudos: 14





	Still Love Me Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> It would maybe be a good idea if you read the previous fic before reading this one, but only if you want to fully get it. It will make sense on its own.

Blaine arrived at the Lima Bean before Kurt so decided to order for both of them and sit down at a discreet table in the corner. He hadn’t yet told Dave that he and Kurt were going to meet up, not that he desperately wanted to keep it a secret, more that he felt like it wouldn’t be the most pleasant conversation. And, if he was being honest, he was really looking forward to it. Blaine hadn’t yet had an opportunity to speak frankly with Kurt about everything, aside from their brief meeting at Dalton, which was cut short by Warbler practice. Now they had a whole lunch break to catch up.

Not that he didn’t harbour some nerves about the whole thing. Even as he saw Kurt enter through the door in a soft blue jumper and camo-print skinny jeans, his brain short-circuited. Blue was always a very flattering colour on Kurt. But he also looked stressed and frustrated, which wasn’t the best sign. Blaine waved to him and Kurt’s pinched features seemed to relax slightly. He made his way over and sat in the seat across from Blaine. 

“Hi, hi! I'm sorry I’m late, Rachel was being a nightmare.” 

“Oh yeah? What happened?” 

“Jane and Mason did a duet, a very flirty duet by the way, I sense a new era of incestuous glee romance, but it was kind of sloppy. It didn’t feel like they put any effort in at all, and I said that and then Rachel pulled me off to the side and said that she thought it would be best if I went home for the day.” 

“For the day?” 

“Yeah! I mean, I suppose it’s actually a good thing, you’ve got me for as long as you want!” 

Blaine tried to ignore the double meaning in Kurt sentence and instead decided to plough on with what they came here to talk about. 

“That's really good actually because I have kind of a long lunch break today and I think this conversation is going to take a while.” 

“Oh yeah! Silly me, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have started ranting about work we’re here to talk about… more important things” Kurt was smiling and shaking his head, Blaine also noticed that he was scratching his nails on his jeans, a nervous habit he picked up when his dad was in the hospital. It calmed him to know that Kurt was as scared as he was. 

“More important things…” Blaine repeated trailing off, there was actually something he needed to tell Kurt but sort of hoped he wouldn’t have to say it. 

“So I heard that you and Dave are moving in together?” Ah, so Kurt already knew. 

“Where'd you hear that from?” 

“Brittany” 

“Ah.” 

“Sounds exciting.” Blaine couldn’t hear an ounce of sincerity in Kurt’s voice but appreciated the gesture nonetheless. He knew how much this was hurting him. 

“I’m sorry, I was going to tell you but…” 

“It’s okay, Blaine, I understand. I’m genuinely happy for you.” There was an unspoken _‘It didn’t work out too great when you and I moved in together, but sure! Move in after four months of dating, sounds great!’_ that seemed to linger in the air, or maybe that was just Blaine being paranoid. Moving in with Dave was a rash decision, and one that he wouldn’t have made if it weren’t for the fact that he and Dave were both living with their parents. Blaine was desperate to get out, his dad was confused by his new boyfriend, never hesitating to show it, and his mother was out of the house more times that she was in and, during the scarce few hours she managed to check on her youngest son, she was fuelled only by wine-induced intoxication. And living with Dave was nice. He had someone to come home to, someone who was always there, and that kind of comfort in a routine was something he’d been craving for a while, even before leaving New York. 

“Thank you. It means a lot to me that you’re happy too, though.” 

“Oh I’m fine, dealing with Rachel isn’t so bad, not nearly as awful as living with her after the winter showcase, and the new kids are actually really nice. And how are the Warblers doing?” 

“Yeah we’re okay, preparing for Sectionals.” Since the conversation was barely scratching surface level, Blaine decided to offer up some information that would steer it into deeper waters. While he knew that it would be difficult, talking about the months they have spent apart, he’d rather not prolong it. “Coaching them really helped me out after…” Blaine trailed off, knowing that Kurt would fill in the gaps. 

“That's really good, Blaine. I’m glad you’ve found something.” There was a small pause where neither boy knew quite what to say until Kurt blurted out. “I’m sorry.” He took a deep breath. “I know this probably isn’t something you want to hear right now but I really am…” Another breath, Blaine was frozen to the spot, Kurt never apologises. Ever. “I’ve been seeing this therapist who says that I push love away, but you were never afraid of that and you were so good for me and I cut you out of my life and, I’m so, so sorry. I'm sorry I don’t see what's right in front of me. And now…” Kurt was beginning to get choked up and trailed off. 

“Now?” Blaine could feel his own eyes prickling. Whatever Kurt said next could ruin him. 

“Now I...I’ve lost you and…” Kurt was finding it difficult to speak but Blaine was determined to hear more. “You were the best thing that’s ever happened to me and now, you belong to a guy that bullied me in high school” He finished with a wet chuckle. Blaine was stunned, _‘the best’_? Every day he had told himself that Kurt was the best thing that had ever happened to him, that Kurt could do so much better but, hearing the statement flipped on its head. All those endless nights of lying next to Kurt, wide awake, hoping beyond hope that Kurt would still love him in the morning. All those ‘I love yous’ that Blaine didn’t believe. All seemed insignificant. For the first time, he genuinely believed Kurt. 

“You’ll never lose me.” The light in Kurt’s eyes returned and he fixed them on Blaine. 

“Haven’t I already? Didn’t you say that you would never forgive me?” 

“I did.” He did. “I didn’t mean it.” He didn’t, he knew seconds after he had said it in the first place. While he was filled with rage at the unjust-ness of it all, he knew that there was never going to be a day where he could never forgive Kurt. There was nothing that Kurt could ever do to truly cut himself off in Blaine’s eyes. It was at this point when Blaine realised they were both crying real, hot tears now. 

“We both said things we didn’t mean that night.” Kurt grabbed a napkin from the centre of the table and dabbed carefully at his cheeks, then set the napkin down and his face crumbled for a fraction of a second before he schooled it into a calmer mask, but Blaine could see right through it. “I would give anything to go back in time and change it.” That sentence shocked Blaine. Would he? His whole world over the past few months had been flipped upside down, and he felt that he was a completely different person as to who he was then. Would he trade all that in, dating Dave, coaching the Warblers, going through the hardest thing he has ever had to go through, all to just be able to allow himself to fall into Kurt’s arms again? To change the night he dreaded thinking about? 

“I wouldn’t.” Kurt looked momentarily stunned and his eyes widened. Blaine allowed himself a few seconds to bathe in the pools of his eyes before continuing. “I have become a different person since that night and… even though the pain of it was… excruciating, I wouldn’t trade it in. I like the person I am today.” Even if that person was still desperately hung up on Kurt. 

“I’m so glad you’ve found peace, Blaine. You deserve it. More than anyone else I know.” Blaine was proud to hear Kurt say that, and hoped that, some day, he could show Kurt the new Blaine. 

“I want to make one thing very clear, Kurt.” Kurt nodded, seemingly on the edge of his seat. Blaine hoped he was making the right decision telling Kurt this. “I will never...not want to be with you. But, that isn’t the right decision, now. It may never be the right decision. Still, I hope that we’re always there for each other.” Kurt smiled, a genuine smile that lit up his eyes. 

“I would love that, Blaine. And, for the record, I’m never going to get over you.” 

Blaine feared that he wouldn’t either. 


End file.
